


The Bridge

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Reaction Shots [1]
Category: Awake (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Grieving, Red Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah didn't want to know. She couldn't <em>stand</em> to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge

RED

Hannah didn't really know what to believe. Maybe Michael really did somehow magically cross that barrier from one world into another where their son still lived.

But.

She didn't want to know. She couldn't _stand_ to know, because she was completely cut off from it, and it hurt too terribly much.

She wondered sometimes why Michael was so much stronger, but _he_ was the one who got to hold Rex and tell him he loved him one last time. "You're the last part of Rex I have," she'd told him. If she was ever brave enough to use that bridge again.

_Tell him I love him._

_I will._


End file.
